


vibe check

by Anonymous



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Bathtubs, Best Friends, Friendship, Gay Male Character, Gen, High School, Literal Sleeping Together, Male Friendship, Marijuana, Partying, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 07:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jonas is sat in the bathtub, leaning back with his head against the cool marble tiles, legs draped over the edge. Isak, half-awake and half-baked, is right there next to him but with the muddled haze of his wearing-off high it feels like they're in two entirely different dimensions.
Relationships: Isak Valtersen & Jonas Noah Vasquez
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anonymous





	vibe check

It's Friday night and they're at a party that would be over if not for the makeshift strobe lights and a couple getting it on in the corner of the living room. Jonas is sat in the bathtub, leaning back with his head against the cool marble tiles, legs draped over the edge. Isak, half-awake and half-baked, is right there next to him but with the muddled haze of his wearing-off high it feels like they're in two entirely different dimensions.

A shadow passes by in the hall and then the maybe-not-a-couple-after-all are out the door. Penetrator Riot Club Chris Schistad peers around the doorway, makes eye contact with Jonas for all of five seconds before walking in like he owns the place (he does, technically, when the 'rents aren't around) and sitting cross legged on the floor. His eyes are glossed over, pupils blown wide, but otherwise he's as composed as ever.

He looks down, plucks the joint from Isak's trembling hands, and tosses it somewhere behind him, uncaring

(except for--)

Raises an eyebrow.

"You wanna stay the night?"

Jonas looks to the ceiling wondering if he should accept the offer, but he isn't near sober enough to actually say anything.

"Jonas."

"Yeah, Isak?" He tilts his head to the side real slow, leaning on Isak's shoulder.

"Stay?"

He nods in approval because he'd feel bad saying no. Always does get a little too empathetic when he's high.

Chris sort of nods like he was expecting them to agree. Helps them out of the tub like they're friends or something. And it's weird because they aren't exactly on the best terms and with the way Eva complained about him being a fuckboy just last week, he has no real incentive to change that.

* * *

"Eva's staying here too, so there's only one bed left. You can figure it out." he's telling them as he fills a trash bag with empty bottles, and before they can protest, "Guest room's down the hall and to the right.

" It's like he's doing this on purpose.

"You can take the bed if you want. I'll sleep on the floor." Isak sort of mumbles just loud enough for him to hear.

"What, so we can share clothes but not a bed?"

"Tell me, Jonas, when was the last time we shared clothes?"

He points down somewhere, aiming for Isak's (his) shirt but his sense of direction is warped enough that he could be pointing at the ceiling for all he knows. Smiles like a lunatic and he's almost laughing but he doesn't know what's so damn funny about it.

"Right now." Isak looks down, down his chest at the tie-dye t-shirt wracked with a familiarity that wasn't at all his own. Now that he thinks about it, it is a little too baggy to be his.

"Shit." 

"

What'd I tell you." Comes out as a statement instead of the question he wanted it to be, but drugs make his brain a neurological hellscape, a mess of words falling out of his mouth faster than he thinks of 'em so it makes sense, doesn't it?

"Bed." Isak tilts his head in its direction. "Let's go to bed." 

Jonas nods. They flop down on the bed together, face-first without bothering to take anything off, and Isak follows suit when Jonas kicks off his dirt-stained white Nikes, flinching at the sound of four rough-soled sneakers hitting the ground. Too close to home, that hitting-the-floorboards sound. It's not as if this is all that weird or anything, at least for the two of them. Jonas can't count how many times they'd wake up draped all over each other the morning after a sleepover as kids, but that was never really on purpose. They just stayed up all night playing video games and Isak's mom spent all her time on the couch browsing the Anglican Journal archive (and Google-translating most of it) so he had nowhere else to go anyway.

Isak tentatively lies beside him, pulling the blanket over the two of them. It's comfortable, of course it is, he's always liked the warmth and intimacy of sharing a bed with someone, guy or girl, but Eva made it weird by no fault of her own when she came along and they collectively decided beds were for fucking, writhing against each other like the door wasn't halfway open and there was no one in the other room muffling the sound with a pillow to their head. Jonas, already near to drifting off, stares at him like it's another way of saying "thank you". It takes a while, a long, long while, but Isak gives in eventually and allows the lingering weed smell and the quiet even breathing, his own or Jonas's or Eva's or Chris's, even, he's not entirely sure, lull him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2019 and I don't really care for it now but the me from that time stayed up late just to write it and I was struggling a lot back then, so I'm posting it for their sake, LOL. It's been sitting in my google drive for a little too long anyway.
> 
> I wanted to write a 2nd chapter as well, but I never did... Maybe I will if I feel like it. I'm pretty much over my skam phase but I might get the motivation. Who knows. Thanks for reading.


End file.
